


The new assistant: Georges part of the story

by Peace1996



Series: Office AU [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, First Kiss, Heartbreak, M/M, sad George
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996
Summary: This is Georges point of view of the third part of the new assistant, after he broke up with Nicholas.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Series: Office AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The new assistant: Georges part of the story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> this is Georges part of the story of the third part of the new assistant, you should read it first.
> 
> There will be a lot more to come for this series.
> 
> If you have wishes for this story or for this series, you can always send them to me, I don't care which raiting or wich pair.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

After George put his resignation in the mail, he drove back and called Alex. "Hey George, what's up?" Alex sounded happy and George couldn't do anything but cry. “George, what's wrong? Are you crying?" "I ... Nicholas ..." George couldn't get a sentence out. "I'll be with you in a moment, okay?" George nodded, but then realized that Alex couldn't see that. "Yes." He whispered and then hung up. It wasn't long before Alex rang his doorbell and when George opened the door, he fell crying around his neck.

Alex closed the door and then managed to walk to the sofa with the crying George in his arms. "Calm down, George, and then tell me what happened." George took a deep breath and wiped his tears away, but remained in Alex's arms. He slowly calmed down while Alex stroked his hair. “Tell me what happened.” “We haven't spoken all weekend because of the argument on Friday. So, I left earlier today because I couldn't stand being there without talking to him.

But I had to think about him all the time and I didn't want to lose him. He's always in the office longer than the others, so I went back there. I wanted to talk to him, tell him that I don't care if we make the relationship public or not as long as we're together. I've missed him so much lately, I just wanted to be with him again. When I got there, only he was in the office. I went to his office and then saw ..." He started crying again. "What did you see?" Alex looked at him. "I saw Nicky and Lance kissing."

He buried his face and Alex's shoulder and cried. "What?" George just cried more and Alex pulled him tight. “I thought he loved me. But he probably doesn't. I was nothing but a bit of fun for him.” “I'm sorry. What do you want to do now?” ”I quit. I don't want to see him anymore.” “I can understand that.” “Can you stay here today?” George looked at him with reddened eyes. "Of course." George smiled as best he could and snuggled up to Alex again. A short time later his breathing became calmer and he fell asleep. Alex tried to get him to bed as calmly as possible so as not to wake him.

He covered him up and then lay down next to him, as they have done so many times before. He had never seen George like this before and he realized how important Nicholas was to him. And it hurt to see George like that, he didn't know how to love someone so much himself, but his thoughts went to the one person who had been floating around in his head for weeks. It took a while before he fell asleep too.

"Hey, George. Get up, I've made breakfast.” Alex knelt in front of George and stroked his hair. "I don't want to, I'm not hungry." George buried his face in his pillow. "Then at least get up. I took my time off for today.” George nodded and then stood up. Together they went to George's kitchen and sat at the table. Alex pushed his food to George, but George didn't touch it. "Do you want to talk to him?" George shook his head. "I don't want to see him anymore." George fell on his wrist and on the bracelet. Inadvertently he started to cry again and took the bracelet off.

Alex got up, walked around the table, and hugged George. "Let's go back to bed and watch a movie, okay?" George nodded and then went back to bed, but then the doorbell rang. George went to the door and then saw that it was Nicholas, he walked away again and did not open the door. The doorbell rang again, but again George didn't do anything and also showed Alex that he shouldn't do anything. "Please George, I know you're there." He knocked on the door. "Please open the door, I want to talk to you." Nicholas kept knocking.

George went to his bedroom and came back wearing a gray hoodie. He opened the door and without saying anything, he threw him the hoodie and the bracelet. He closed the door again and then walked past Alex into his bedroom and lay down on the bed and cried. Alex followed and lay down next to him. They just lay there, George still crying, until Alex finally broke the silence again.

"George, maybe you should talk to him again, it's probably not what it looked like." “He wanted to keep our relationship a secret and then he wants a break and then kisses his ex-boyfriend. That was clear, there is no other option. I was just there to have some fun. " George was crying harder.

Alex lay down next to him and pulled him close to comfort him. "You said so much about him and what he did for you, I don't think he did it all for a bit of fun." "I just don't want to see him anymore. I want to forget all of that." Alex nodded and strok ed George's hair. They both lay there and George calmed down until the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Nicholas again." George didn't move. "Do you really think so? You threw the things you got from him to him." George just nodded slightly. "I'll go have a look, even if you don't want to." Alex pulled away from George and went to the door. George turned around before he heard a loud "George!" From Alex. Reluctantly, he got up and went to Alex. "What is it?" Alex stood in front of the open door and moved to the side.

George saw a red rose on his doormat, the bracelet Nicholas had given him in Paris, and an envelope. As if automatically, he went and took the things and went back to his bed. "Do you want to be alone when you read the letter?" Alex looked at him encouragingly. George just nodded slightly and continued to look at the envelope. "I'm in the living room when you need me."

Alex closed the door and George was alone with his thoughts. George's hands shook when he opened the letter and began to read.

Dear George,

I'm sorry that I hurt you. Please believe me that I don't know by myself why I kissed Lance. There's nothing between us and I know you can't believe me, but there won't be anything either. I was so emotional because I didn't know how we would go on. And I know that's not an excuse, I just wanted to tell you how I was and still am.

You're the only one I want to be with. Just you and no one else neither man or women. I was hoping we could talk to each other again, but I can understand that you don't want to see me anymore. You should know that you are more important to me than anyone ever before. And it hurts me so much that I hurt you.

Maybe someday we can talk to each other. Since you no longer want to work for us, which I can understand, you are welcome to ask for support, Claire will definitely help you and will write you recommendations. Everyone you will work for will be lucky.  
I wish you the best in the world and that you will be happy with someone who values you for who you are and with whom you can be in public, someone who doesn't want to hide but wants to show you to the whole world. I hope you find someone who loves you for who you are and shows it too.

The bracelet is yours and I want you to keep it too. Maybe at some point you can look at it and not only feel the pain but also think about the good times we had. Because I will, I will cherish all those nights cuddling, our long nights in the office or our trip to Paris.

I only wish you the best and that would only be good enough for you. I wish that all of your dreams will come true, that you will get your dream proposal and your dream wedding and a whole soccer team of children.

With love, your Nicholas.

George cried again, more than ever. He put the bracelet on again, even if it hurt. He reached under his pillow and pulled out one of Nicholas' shirts. He lay down and buried his face in the shirt, it smelled of Nicholas and it hurt, but somehow it calmed him down too. He didn't notice how Alex came back into the room and covered him up. He woke up later, still with Nicholas T-shirt in hand and a dry throat from all the crying.

He pushed the T-shirt back under his pillow and went to Alex in the living room, who didn't notice him at first and was fixated on his phone. "Hey.", Alex was startled and then looked at George. "How are you?" George shrugged and sat down next to Alex, who raised his arm so George could snuggle up to him. "Do you want to talk about what was in the letter?" George shook his head and snuggled closer to Alex. "What do you want to do?" "I would like to die." George started to cry again and Alex stroked his hair.

“You love him right, don't you?” “Yes, I even thought we would get married someday and grow old together. I have never felt anything like it for anyone, as I did for him. And he broke everything.” George's tears grew stronger. "I'm so sorry." Alex stroked his hand over George's back to calm him down a bit. "Who did you write to?" "Nobody at all." George lifted his head and looked at Alex. “Then why were you so fixated on your phone? I know you, so what's wrong?"

“It's about a promotion. I thought it was my turn at last, but now they have hired a new employee and he is fighting for the same position. And now it's about who gets the job from the two of us.” “You get it, no one is as good as you.” George smiled, but Alex just shrugged. “The other is good too. And they like his work. I just have to give everything for it.” Alex calmed down and George looked at him. "Is that all?" "Yes, that's all." He smiled at George, but George knew that it wasn't a real smile. He knew there was more, but George didn't want to ask further, when the time comes, Alex will talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have request for this series or for my other stories and series, just send them to me. I will be happy to write them.
> 
> And if you liked this story send a comment or/and leave kudos.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
